The following relates generally to electronic application access restrictions, and more specifically to electronic monitoring of such access with restrictions places on times or amount of access.
Children and young adults are presented with numerous electronic entertainment options ranging from video games to electronic social networks to the Internet. Such a wide variety of electronic entertainment options, and the widespread and nearly ubiquitous availability of access to such entertainment, generates concern about the amount of time spent in these activities. For example, many parents are concerned about the amount of time their child may spend playing video games or accessing the internet.
Further adding to many concerns is the difficulty for parents, or other care providers, to measure the time spent in these activities. Likewise, it is often difficult for users of electronic entertainment, such as children, to manage leisure time themselves. Up to this point, parents and children, for example, often have only informal ways of managing their time. When parents tell their children that they have time limitations for playing a video game, it is difficult to control the real outcome. In addition, it is difficult for parents and children to really monitor how much time is actually spent in each activity.